


Sjinnocent

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a comment somewhere saying Sjin is always seen as really innocent. So I decided that not everyone is innocent. . .No matter how well you think you know someone, there is always a darker side that no one sees until it's too late.</p></blockquote>





	Sjinnocent

“Hey, Sjin.”

“Hey Lewis, what are you up to today?” Lewis wasn’t supposed to officially start working until after I had built the farmhouse.

“I actually came to see if you needed anything, I know you don’t have a bed or anything right now.”

We both look up at the shell of the house, at the beautiful mahogany. I have a few things I need to add to the outside, but nothing it needs soon. There isn’t anything inside except for torches.

“If you want to come stay with us at Hole Diggers for a while, Simon wouldn’t mind. We have a golf course Duncan’s been working on recently.”

I look over at my cart, where my former boss and best friend stands. “Thank you, Lewis. I think I would rather stay here with Sips.”

“I’m sure we have something that could bring Sips with us, if it is that important that you aren’t together.” I frown as a flower I had tucked behind his ear flies away.

“You guys wouldn’t mind if I just showed up one night, would you?” I turn back to him, smile internally at his discomfort.

“Uh, that shouldn’t be a problem. It would be best though if you were to give us a heads up.” I nod.

“Okay, see you some other day.” I turn my back to him and start digging through my chest, hoping he will leave.

“Oh, okay. Goodbye Sjin.” I say nothing, staring absentmindedly at some wool in the chest.

I look around and see nothing but fields of gold.

I climb up on to my cart and sit next to the statue of the real man, the best man. I sit there until the sun sets and the stars come out. I sit there as the stars move across the sky. I sit there as still as the man next to me. We could both be statues.

Once the moon is as high in the sky as it can be, I get up and stretch my sleeping limbs. Stumbling into the house and up the stairs, I collapse on the floor. “Sips, why did you go to Mars without me? We didn’t even make it to the moon, you just went straight to Mars. Without me.” My voice cracks and tears start to fill my eyes as I stare up at the ceiling. “Now you’re a statue. You went to Mars without me, and now you are a statue. Some people would call that karma. I don’t believe in that, because you never did anything to deserve that.”

.'.~.'.

The day has come. The farm business is booming, and today is the day I finally get Sips back. Duncan and I have been talking, and I agreed to let Duncan run some tests. When Lewis came to work a few days ago he came bringing the wonderful news: Duncan did it! Sips isn’t a statue anymore, but his health is low. Today is the day Duncan is bringing Sips home to me. It’s been far too long since I’ve heard his voice.

As I make sure the farmhouse is clean, someone knocks on the door. I run downstairs and throw the door open to see Sips leaning on Duncan, grinning.   
“Sipsy!” I throw my arms around the slightly taller grey man, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

“Uh, I’ll let you two be. I will talk to you later, Sjin.” I look up at the blonde scientist.

“Thank you Duncan! I owe you.” He turns around and winks before teleporting away.

“Hey Sjinny boy. I’m still a bit weak, so if we could sit down-”

“Oh! Of course, Sips!” I help him over to a chair and sit across the table from him. “If you need anything, anything at all. . .” I trail off, giving him a knowing smile.

“What the hell is this green stuff all over the floor? Come on, Sjin. I leave you for two seconds-”

“It was almost two years, Sips.” I say it quietly, regretting it immediately.

Sips doesn’t say anything for a very long time. “I didn’t know what was happening. I could see and hear everything, but I couldn’t move or speak. It pained me to watch you go on without me, day after day.”

I get up and throw my arms around the man, almost toppling us over. “Oh, Sipsy! I wish I would have known, I would have done something sooner!”

His arms go around me and I breathe him in. “You did, Sjin. You came for me, rescued me. You sat with me most nights. You stayed by my side. I don’t deserve someone like you. I deserved being trapped, watching you go live your life. I was just keeping you down, forcing you to do what I want while I sat there and watched.”

I take his face in my hands and look into his grey eyes. “Don’t you ever say anything like that again, Sips. There is nothing in this world you don’t deserve. If anything it’s me who doesn’t deserve you.”

I press my lips to his with as much passion as I can muster. Sips returns the kiss, quickly deepening it. I pull away, breathless.

“I- I think I love you, Sips.” He presses a gentle kiss to my lips.

Months pass and Sips decided to start up another Dirt Factory. There is a lot of talking, and I decide that I can’t leave my farm now, I’m too involved. So he gets Lewis and someone called Solid Snake (Turps. . .if you watch Dirt Quest you would get it.) to help him start up the business again.

While he is off building another factory, I actually start up the restaurant with the help of Lewis. He helps me build the restaurant and even talked to Simon about setting one up over on Craggy Island.

I’ve been feeding everyone my chillies from Chilli Wowas for months now. They don’t know what’s going on. I did well, I really did. Duncan did a lot more than just bring Sips back to me.

“Hey, Sipsy. How are you?” He arrives unexpectedly, but I am happy when I see the pale man standing outside the door.

“Hey Sjin. I actually came to tell you that Lewis can’t come to work this week, he came down with something. He’s throwing up everywhere. It’s disgusting, Sjin. He even got it on some of my dirt!”

I try and hide the smile that comes to my lips. “Oh no! Is he going to be okay?”

“Yea, I don’t know Sjin. Apparently there is this really bad bug going around. Both Simon and Duncan have it as well.”

All three of them are dead two days later. A few days after that the Hat guys start throwing up. They don’t last. Then one by one everyone starts to go.

Then it was three.

Sips, Turps, and myself. We don’t leave the farm, myself the only one who goes outside to tend to the crops.

Turps started throwing up yesterday. He passed away this morning. Like everyone else, I buried him on Lovely Island.

I came home and found Sips throwing up. I ran to him and held him, our tears mingling.

“This was all for you, Sips.”

“W-what do you mean?” I rub his back reassuringly as he throws up again.

“I was the one who killed everybody. Those chillies you guys have been eating? Strategically poisoned so you wouldn’t suspect me. And now, I’m the only one left. I can finally do what I want.” I stand up and start to walk away, Sips convulsing on the ground. It won’t be long now.

“All my life I’ve been pushed around, never able to do anything for myself. The one thing I had was a waterpark that was the laughing stock of Minecraftia. So I made a plan, with Duncan’s help of course. He didn’t realize it at the time, but when he sat there helping me learn new spells. . .Magic police, what a joke!” I turn and watch as Sips takes his last breath.

“Everyone thinks I’m so innocent? Bitch please. I'm worse than Israphel."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a comment somewhere saying Sjin is always seen as really innocent. So I decided that not everyone is innocent. . .No matter how well you think you know someone, there is always a darker side that no one sees until it's too late.


End file.
